Pranksters
by EosRaven
Summary: The girl you never heard about. Trea Trin (OC) is Fred and George's best friend. What will happen when their lives twist and turn? Based on the Harry's 4th year. SLIGHTY AU (Updated: 3 8)
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: the usual. JKR owns everything EXCEPT Trea Trin. I own her;) lol

A sandy blonde haired girl was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. She had blue rimmed glasses atop of her head. A pair of hands covered her eyes. "Guess who?" said two voices, that sounded almost exactly the same.

"Hey Fred, hey George," the girl said, as their hands lifted.

"Hey, you're forgetting about me!" exclaimed a voice.

"Sorry, Lee! How are you?" said the girl.

"I'm pretty good, thank you Trea," said Lee plopping down across the table from her.

"Well, how did you sleep after the first day party?" said George with a silly grin.

"Yea, we were up pretty late, but you must be used to it," Fred added, scooping some eggs onto his plate.

"Hey everyone!" exclaimed someone sitting next to Trea.

"Hiya Ollie, how are you this morning?" asked Trea nibbling on a piece of toast. A/N This is set during their 6th year, Harry's 4th year

"Good, and how are some of my favorite people?" asked Oliver grinning.

"Funny, Mr. Wood," said George laughing, and everyone joining in.

"So what do we have first," Lee asked looking at Trea, the only responsible one.

"DADA," she said looking at her schedule. She sipped her pumpkin juice and then stood up. "Well I meet you at class, I left something in the tower," she said walking out, hips swinging. Someone whistled, but was quickly hexed.

"That's our girl," Oliver said laughing a little as he watched her walk out. They all laughed and continued to eat.

- Stairwells, right before DADA-

Trea walked up the stairs, when all of the sudden someone jumped behind her. "Boo!" they exclaimed. Trea yelled and fell onto the step. Her head hit the ground with a loud thud. "Shoot," Fred whispered as he lifted her out of the trick step. "Trea? Trea?!"

"Here I'll go get Madame Pomfrey," George said, looking at his brother and ran down the hall the hospital wing.

"Hey, what happened?" Oliver asked walking over to Fred, who was holding Trea.

"Well I scared her, and she drip on the trip step and hit her head," Fred said in a rush.

"Ok, calm down George, let me take her," Oliver said taking Trea from Fred.

Trea could somewhat hear everything going on, but just barely. She heard George's usual footsteps, running down the hall. They were fallowed by the steady clickety-clack of someone else. 'It must be a teacher, no one else wears those kinds of shoes.'

"Where is Ms. Trin?" asked Madame Pomfrey, following George. There was now a circle of people around them.

"Right here Madame Pomfrey," Lee said, flagging her down.

"Ok, Mr. Wood, would you please carry Ms. Trin to the hospital wing," she said and Oliver nodded.

-2 hours later, hospital-

"You boys should go back to your classes," Madame Pomfrey said, and she looked at the clock on the wall, "My goodness, it's been over two hours!"

"We're not leaving," Fred said sitting in a chair next to Trea's bed, and everyone agreed. George and Lee were next to him and Oliver was leaning on the wall on the other side of the bed, eyes closed.

"You know this is your fault," George said to Fred.

"What!" he yelled, looking at his twin. "It was your idea!"

"No it wasn't, I told you, it was Lee's idea!" George yelled back.

"Hey! I didn't mean her to get hurt," Lee bursted in.

"Guys be quite, you'll wake Trea and she'll be pissed," Oliver said, opening his eyes. Trea's eyes began to flutter open. "Hello Trea," he said in a gentle voice.

"Trea, we're so sorry!" George bursted out.

"We didn't mean it," Fred added.

"We really didn't" Lee finished.

"Boys! Be quite!" Madam Pomfrey said walking over to check on her. She looked over and Trea's eyes opened.

"Where am I?" Trea asked, looking around the room,

"Well your in the hospital wing and well, how do you feel?" she asked.

Trea rubbed her head, "Well I have a pretty bad head ache," Trea said. Madame Pomfrey handed her a potion and she drank it down. "Thanks a lot ma'am."

"If your feeling better, its time for lunch, want to go?" Oliver asked Trea.

"Sure, let's go, I'm starving," she said rubbing her stomach.

"'Bout time, two hours is along time," Lee said as they walked out of the wing, she stumbled abit but the guys always caught her.

"I was out for two hours," Trea asked, a puzzled look on her face.

"Yup, thanks for getting us out of some classes," George said with a snicker.

They all walked into the Great Hall and sat down at their regular table. Then Harry and his gang walked over. "How are you feeling Trea?" Harry asked looking concerned.

Trea blushed, "I'm fine, it wasn't a big deal." She bit into a sandwich to cover up the red creeping up her face.

"Yea, Lee's idea got a little carried away," Fred said.

"Hey! You were the one who did it," Lee exclaimed smacking Fred across the back if the head.

"Well we just wanted to make sure, these goofballs didn't kill you," Ron said with a smile.

"Thanks guys, I'm fine," Trea said, standing up. "Well I'm going to go early see ya there,".

"Is she really ok," Harry asked worriedly. They looked down at where she had been sitting. She had only taken a small bite of her sandwich.

"She is fine, just a bit, well, I'm not sure, but she's just alittle out of it," Oliver said looking at the ceiling. He knew that Harry had liked Trea since first year, and he always made her alittle nervous.

"She only stumbled abit, but for Trea, that's normal. She is a total spaz," George said with a laugh. Everyone agreed and that was the end of that.

-Gryffindor Tower, 8:30-

Fred and George sat down at their usual table making plans for their joke shop. Trea came down the stairs from the girl's dormitory. "Hey, how's your head feeling?" Fred asked not even looking, as she sat down next to him.

"I'm fine, I just have a little head ache. By the way, why were you guys trying to scare me anyway?" Trea asked, looking down at the new plans.

"Well, you know, just being us," George managed to say, but just barely.

Trea just rolled her eyes. "So what's tonight's problem?" she asked.

"The usual, money," Fred said, running his hand through his curly, red hair.

"Hey don't worry about it, the weekly fund is still growing," she said, scruffing Fred's hair back to it's normal uncombed self.

"Thanks Tre, we know," George said standing up and stretching. "Well, who's hungry?"

"Lets go down to the kitchen, I could use a butter beer," said Fred stand up and pulling Trea up with him.

"Well I guess I'm going too," she said walking towards the exit. "Should we bring something back for Lee and Ollie? Hey wait! Where are those two?"

"Lee is upstairs doing who knows what and Oliver is working on his qudditch game, ofcourse," George said. They were already half way there. Then they heard something. "Shoot!" Snape came walking down the hallway. Fred grabbed Trea and they jumped into an empty classroom. And George jumped behind a statue.

"Hmmm, I thought I heard something, but I guess not," Snape hissed, looking around. He saw nothing, so he kept going down the hallway.

Trea stood up and brushed herself off. She had landed on something soft, but her head was hurting more than every. "Thanks for getting off luv," said Fred sarcastically.

"Oh Fred, I'm so sorry!" Trea exclaimed helping stand up, but this plan back fired. Trea was pulled down to the ground again.

"Whoops, sorry Tre," Fred said standing up and pulling her up with her.

"I hope George didn't get caught," Trea said worriedly peaking out the door. There was no one there. "Lets get moving Fred," she said walking outside. Fred followed her. Behind the statue looking out was George.

"So, I'm just going out on a limb here, but I'm guessing you didn't get detention," Fred said with a laugh.

"Funny, ow, my back hurts now," George said rubbing his back.

"Come here sweetie, she said turning him around and messaging his back alittle. "Ok, let's get to the kitchen, before we get caught."

"Oh, but that felt good," George whined.

"Just get over yourself," Fred said, "Let's get going." They all moved over to the gigantic painting of the fruit bowl and tickled the pear. They all walked inside and grabbed some butterbeers. Then they quickly got back to the tower and drank the golden beverage.

"Well thanks for the drinks guys, I think I'll go to bed," Trea said moving away from them. "Say goodnight to the rest of the guys for me."

"Night Trea," they both said and walked over to their table watching Trea walk up the stairs.

"Phase 1 is complete, now onto phase 2," George said with a smirk. They both stood up and walked to their room. They walked in and sat down on their beds.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own HP (that would be the famous J.K.R.) or this story, or Trea. This story Trea Trin belong to the wonderfly talented Julesia.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Hey Guys," Lee said looking up from his magazine. "How is the plan going?"

"Phase 1 is complete, we'll start in half an hour or so," Fred said laying back and relaxing.

"Excellent," Lee said with an evil glint in his eye.

Trea sat down in her bed, wearing her silky red pants, with black lions on them, and a gold tank top. She opened a book on defensive spells and put on her sky blue reading glasses. She had barely started reading, when her eyes fluttered shut.

"Let's get going. She has to be asleep by now," Fred said, standing up. They all grabbed their wands and went down to the common room. It was practically empty. They sneaked up the steps to the girls dormitory. George slowly opened the door and went inside.

"Ok, George you do the hair, Lee the ears and I'll do the face," Fred said tip toeing over to Trea's bed. Fred mumbled something and waved his wand over her face, while George and Lee did the same. Then they silently left and went to their dorm. They all went into their beds and fell asleep with goofy smirks on their faces.

The sun began to flow threw the windows of the boys dorm. Then suddenly there was a scream. The three boys jumped out of bed and laughed. "She must have just woken up," Fred said laughing. They all laughed. They could hear some ones loud footsteps stomping up the stairs to their dorm. "Here she comes."

"Lee, Fred, George!" yelled Trea, busting through the door.

"Morning sunshine," Lee said, holding back a laugh.

"This is not funny!" she exclaimed.

"Well actually, it is," George said with the classic goofy smile on his face.

"You don't look too bad," Fred said with the same look.

"You think this is funny?" she asked spinning around. Her now sky blue hair swung around with her. "My hair is now blue, suddenly I have freckles like you two idiots, and my ears are pierced. My mum is going to kill you! Matter of fact, my mum is going to kill me!"

They were all laughing harder. "Don't worry, it will all go away, when we want it to," Fred said. "Anyway you look good that way."

"Then change me back, now!" she exclaimed.

"And what if we refuse?" Fred asked.

Trea ran over and jumped on to Fred's bed. She began to strangle him.

"Guys, a little help!" Fred said gasping for breath.

"No way, I'm staying away from the crazy lady," George said, and Lee nodded his head. Suddenly the door opened again and Oliver walked in. He took one look at the scene. He ran over and grabbed Trea.

"Thanks Oliver," Fred said taking in big breathes of air.

"Ok guys, which one of you guys hurt this girl? Which house are you from young lady?" Oliver asked, still restraining her.

"Ollie, it's me, it's Trea," Trea said trying to get out of his grasp.

"No your not, you have blue hair..." he said looking confused.

"Ollie, it's me! Those idiots did this to me!" she exclaimed still struggling.

"Well, Trea didn't have freckles or her ears pierced," Oliver said turning her around and looking at her. It was true, her mother would never let her get her ears pierced, and certainly not the number of times that the boys did. Five. Five in each ear.

"She's not lying Wood," George said.

"Now can I kill them?" Tre said, her face red with anger.

"Why not," Wood said light heartily and let go.

"No, you idiot!" they all screamed, but it was to late, she was already hurtling towards them. Someone ran behind Trea and grabbed her.

"Oliver Wood, let me go!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry hun, it's only me," said a familiar voice.

"Ronald Weasly, let me go this instant!" she said, she was sick of being held.

"Sorry, can't do that. Mum would blame me if Fred and George died," Ron said tightening his grip. "So what's your name? You don't look too familiar."

"Gosh darn it Ron, it's me, Trea!" she exclaimed.

"Your not Trea," said another familiar voice from the door.

"Harry, It's me, your an idiot. You guys happy? No one recognizes me!" Trea exclaimed. "For Pete's sake, Ron let me go. You've gotten to big for me to fight off."

"How did you get that way?" Ron said, letting go of Trea.

"Ask your brothers," Trea said, looking over at the three idiots huddling in the corner, weak smiles on their faces.

-Great Hall, 9 am-

Fred, George, and Lee all sat across the table from Trea, trying not to get to close. Oliver sat next to her, just incase she had another outburst. "When will everything go back to normal?" Trea asked, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Um... When we want it to," Lee said hesitantly.

"Anytime you want to!" Trea exclaimed. A few people looked at them at this sudden outburst, but soon just continued their meals.

"Yea, but you look cute this way," Fred added smiling.

"Nice try Fred," Trea said, looking at him sourly.

"He's not lying, you do look pretty cute this way," Oliver said.

"Whatever, I'm going to go, see you later guys," Trea said and walked out.

"Twenty four hours of public humiliation for her," George said shaking his finger, and they all laughed.

As Trea walked towards the Gryffindor Tower, someone grabbed her shoulder. "Whichever one of you idiots it is, let go of me, right now," Trea said not even turning around.

"Well, I didn't know you thought of me as an idiot," said a voice.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry. I thought you were either Fred, George or Lee, I'm so sorry," Trea apologized.

"I'm should be the one apologizing. This morning I didn't recognize you," Harry said.

"Oh, don't even worry about that. When I woke up, I thought they had enchanted my mirror. I didn't even recognize myself," Trea said, with a smile.

"Going up to the Tower?" Harry asked.

"Yup, want to walk with me?" Trea responded.

"Sure," he said with a huge smile. Harry had liked Trea since he had seen her sitting with Fred and George on the train, his first year. Her sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. Everyone thought he liked Cho, but that was just a cover up. He really did like her, but there was a problem. Her best friends. Fred and George had been keeping boys away from her for years, She had never been asked out, the entire time she had been at Hogwarts. That was only because Fred and George had threatened every boy in the whole school.

"Well thanks for walking with me," Trea said. "I'll see you later," she said, walking up to the girls dorms.

"Yea, bye," Harry said, looking a little disappointed.

Trea walked into her room and grabbed her back. Why was he looking at her like her like that? He stared at me the entire time we were walking. Oh well.

She walked over to the door and began to walk towards her next class.

-DADA, 9:30AM-

"Quiet down. I said, quiet down!" exclaimed the new defense against the dark arts teacher. "Ok kids, my name is Professor Moody," Professor Moody said. "We'll be learning about vampires today. Take out some parchment and a quill. Ok, so the first thing you need to know are the facts. First off, they don't burn in the sun light. Any intelligent wizard or witch, should know that. They only like to attack at night, so don't assume your safe during the day. Next, does anyone know the process of which a human is changed into a vampire?" A couple of people of people raised there, but none of the pranksters, they were planning something. "Mr. Jordan, do you have the answer?"

"Uh... do you have the answer?" Lee responded, and everyone laughed.

"Sit down Mr. Jordan, how about you Ms. Trin. Do you know the answer?"

"If I remember right, the vampire drains the victim, to the point of death, and if they give you the 'Kiss of Darkness' and then you know. Your an vampire," Trea said.

"Very good, Ms. Trin," said Moody, looking around the room, his eyes moving swiftly.

-Great Hall, 10:45AM-

"Well that was a waste of time," Fred said, sitting down.

"Not completely," Trea said quietly.

"Hey Ms. Smartypants, not all of us know everything about DADA," George said bitting into a large sandwich.

"Hey that's not nice!" Trea exclaimed, looking fiercely at him. She was ready to dive across the table at him.

Then a strong hand grabbed her shoulder. "Now boys, haven't you learned from this morning's little stunt?" Oliver asked sitting down next to the Riley.

"You know what Oliver, you have impeckable timing!" Fred said standing up, "I'm going to go out bye the lake, coming guys?"

"Oh yeah, see ya!" George said and ran after Fred.

"I think I'll fallow them," Lee said and ran.

"Those little, Ollie, I could have got them that time!" Trea exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"Oh, well you'll just have to try another time!" Oliver said.

"Well I'm going out to the lake, see ya later," she said and ran outside.

"They're all dead men," Oliver muttered and continued eating.

"I'm glad we got outta there," George said, laying down on the grass near the lake, his hands behind his head.

"You thought you got away?" asked a sweet, yet harsh female voice.

"Uh oh!" yelled George, as he jumped up from the his seat on the ground. Trea was standing right next to him.

"This is what you get for making that smart mouth comment," Trea said standing on her very tippy toes, so she was as tall as him. She lunged at him, but he was too fast. He grabbed her straight out of the air and brought her to the lake. "You wouldn't," she said, her voice a little shakey.

"Oh, but I would," George said, an evil gleam in his eyes. He held her over the water, and dropped her in. There was a small splash, as she hit the water. Lee and Fred laughed together. Then Fred leaned over and whisepered something in Lee nodded. George stood there laughing, when all of the sudden Fred and Lee ran up behind him and pushed the into the lake right next to Trea. Then Fred and Lee looked at each other. They began to try to push each other into the lake, but in the end, they both fell in.

-Gyrffindor Tower, 10 minutes later-

They were all soaking wet as they walked throught the Fat Lady's portrait. "Well I'm going to dry off," Trea said, ringing out her hair. "Thanks for the swim, see you later."

"Well that was fun," Fred said, sitting down next to the fire.

- Great Hall, 5:30pm-

The usual crowd were seated at their usual spots. All except for Lee. "Hey guys, have you seen Lee?" George asked, spooning gravey ontop of his potatos

"Sorry I'm late guys,?" Lee said, sitting down. In the seat next to him sat a tall, blode-haired hufflepuff girl.

"Hey, why are you sitting at our table?" Fred asked curiously.

"Guys this is my new girlfriend, Piper," Lee said, and Piper blushed.

"Hi, nice to meet you Piper," Trea said, outstretching her hand. "This is Oliver. Fred and George," pointing to each in turn.

"How can you tell them apart?" Piper asked quietly.

"Well George is abit taller, but Fred is cutier," Trea said.

"Wait! How can he be cuter? We are identical twins!" George exclaimed. Everyone began laughing, but George didn't. "This isn't logical! It's not fair!"

"George, nothing is logical with you," Oliver said.

"So, are you guys all going to Hogsmead tomorrow?" Trea asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Can't, but let me guess, you and Piper are going together," George said.

"Too bad that you two have detention," Trea said, "So, I quess I will be going with myself."

"You could always come with us," Piper said.

"No, I don't want to intrude-" Trea started.

"You heard what she said, let's go Piper, bye guys," Lee said, as he grabbed Piper's hand and ran out of the Great Hall.

"Well, I think I'm going to head up to, see you guys in the morning," Trea said, standing up.

"See ya later Tre,"Oliver, Fred and George said together, and continued talking.

Trea walked through the hallways towards the Tower. 'Gosh, I wonder why no one every asked me out. Maybe I'm not pretty. Piper is beautiful, Well any way, another Hogsmead trip by myself'. She reached the Fat Lady picture and said the password. She went up the stairs to her dorm, and laid down on her bed. There was a tapping on the window. "I wonder what that could be?" Trea said aloud. She walked over to the window, and there was a white dove sitting there. Trea opened the window and aloud the bird in. "Hello, what do you have there?" Trea put out her hand and the bird hoped on. On the bird's ankle was a rolled up note. Trea took of the note and read it. 'Trea- Please meet me at the Three Broom Sticks, tomorrow. Meet me there at 12:30 at the back table, near the stairs.' Trea held the note in one hand. 'Who would want to meet me?' she wondered. She let the bird go out the window, and went over to her bed. She laid down and feel asleep instantly, not even bothering to change.

-Girls Dorm, 9 AM-

Trea woke up late. "Shoot! I'm so late!" Trea thought. She muttered a quick spell and was dressed. She wore a purple turtle neck and dark jeans, under her robes. She ran downstairs to the great hall. She tied her hair up into a tight ponytail and sat down.

"Well, someone's up late," Oliver said, not looking up from his oatmeal.

"Oh shut up," Trea said, sipping some pumpkin juice.

"Someone is alittle crabby this morning," Fred said. "No, just didn't have a lot of sleep last night," said Trea barely nibbling on some toast.

"Are you feeling alright?" asked George, looking at her barely toached breakfast.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm just not hungry," Trea said.

"You not hungery?" the all said sarcastically.

"Oh, grow up. I'm leaving, bye," said Trea, walking out of the Great Hall towards the tower.

"Hey, we were just kidding Tre!" Fred yelled to her, but she didn't hear it, she was already storming away.

"Well that went well," said Oliver.

"Yea, just peachy,"George said.

Trea walked up to the Tower and sat down by the fire, waiting for Hogsmead. 'Stupid boys, why didn't I make friends with some girls.' 'Because, they didn't ask to sit with you on the train, your first year.' 'Good point. Before I met them, I didn't talk to myself!' She decided that it was time to go, so she stood up and went down stairs. Professor McGonagall was standing at the gate, a large group of students surrounded her. She opened the gate, and everyone ran through to Hogsmead. Trea walked slowly towards the old shops that made up Hogsmead. 'I always enjoy it here,' she thought. She looked at her watch. 12:15. She headed towards the Three Broomsticks, and a single brown leaf flew past her face. Her scarf wiped across her face. She smiled. She loved fall too. She walked into the Three Broomsticks, and grabbed a butterbeer. She looked around. There were people crowding the place, she went back to the table she was supposed to meet whoever it was there. She sat down and sipped her butterbeer.

-Hogwarts, 12:30-

Fred and George walked towards the trophy room. They had to clean ever single trophy in the school. No magic. Yeah, right! "Shall we say it together?" George asked.

"Of course," Fred responded.

"Polcerno" they said together. Suddenly every trophy was shining brightly.

"Perfect, let's go to Hogsmead," Fred said walking towards the gate.

"And where would you two be going?" asked a snakey voice behind them.

* * *

A/N: btw, sorry it took soo long to update! school started up again so... tons of homework. I'll try to update a bit more regularly if I can. in the mean time.... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!


	3. Chatper 3

Disclaimer: I don't own HP (that would be the famous JKR) or this story, or Trea. This story Trea Trin belongs to the wonderfly talented Jules.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Uh, Hogsmead," George said hesitantly, turning around and looked at the ugly face of Snape.

"Ok, hurry up Weasleys, everyone's already there," Snape said.

"Yes sir," they said together and ran off.

-Three Broomsticks, 12:05 pm-

"So what kind of candy do you like?" he asked.

"Chocolate Frogs, of course. What kind do you like?" Trea asked, with a smile.

"I personally like sugar trolls," He said.

"Cedric, can I ask you a question?" Trea asked.

"Of course, what do you want to know?" Cedric asked, wrapping an arm around her.

"Why me? I thought you like Cho?" Trea asked. 

"Well, Cho is covering for me, if you don't know, Fred and George threatened all of us," Cedric said, sipping some butterbeer.

"You still didn't answer me why," Trea said, looking around the room.

"Your sweet and pretty," Cedric answered.

"What about my four extremely large friends?" She asked.

"I think I can handle them," He answered.

Trea looked around, stepping in the door was Fred and George. "Oh shoot!" she exclaimed.

"Ok, I have to get out of here. They'll be mad if they see us together. I don't think is was great idea. See you later Cedric," Trea said, slipping out of her seat and ran out the door.

"Great, just bloody great," Cedric said, running his hand through his hair.  
  
Trea let out a deep sigh. 'Well that went well,' she thought. She calmed down and walked back in. She snuck up behind Fred and George and covered their eyes. "Guess who!?" she exclaimed.

"The Queen of England," George guessed.

"Close, it's me," Trea said, sitting down next to Fred.

"What's up Trea?" Fred asked, throwing his arm over her shoulder.

"Nothing, how was detention?" she asked.

"Easy, a couple quick spells, the usual," George said grabbing a butterbeer. He hand everyone one. "We'll finished these and stop by the Shrieking Shack?"

"Sounds great," Trea said drinking the whole thing in one gulp.

"Well, lets go then," Fred said doing the same. They all stood up and walked towards the Shrieking Shack. Behind them there was some crunching of leaves. Trea turned and looked, but there was nothing there.  
  
"Be careful Ron!" Harry whispered, elbowing Ron in the ribs.

"Sorry, why are we following them again?" Ron whispered back.

"Uh, because," Harry said.

"Because is not an answer," Ron whispered angrily.

"We're here!" Fred said.

"We know, it's not like we don't spend all our time here," Trea said,running up the hill. They slid through the half opened gate, and moved a loosened piece of wood. They all went inside.

Harry and Ron watched in amazement. No one but them had gone into the Shrieking Shack, or so they thought. Was this their normal hangout? Is this where they disappeared to?

"Ron, did you know that they came here?" Harry asked slowly removing the invisibility cloak off them.

"No, I always thought that they spent their time in the kitchen," Ron said scratching his head.

"Hey guys, are you going to change my hair back?" Trea asked laying down on one of the old spring mattresses.

"Sure," Fred said with a flick of his wand. Her hair turned a bright orange.

"Romanpa!" Trea said, and a mirror appeared in her hands. She looked in it and yelled. "You turned my hair orange!" Trea yelled.

"Sure why not. We thought you could use a change in pace," George said, chuckling.

"I miss my regular hair color. And plus, I don't look good with colored hair," Trea said.

"You look great with different colored hair," Fred said smiling at her.

"Fine whatever, I'm going back to Hogwarts, see ya," Trea said a little annoyed. She walked down the creaky old stairs and down the tunnel towards the school. She touched the knot on the Whomping Willow. 'Stupid boys!' I have to go see what I can do with this hair,' she thought.

She walked towards the entrance and went in. She silently walked towards the tower, muttering under her breath. She reached the fat lady portrait, and said the password. She marched angrily up to her dorm, and threw herself onto her bed. She tugged at her hair in anger. She decided to make it wavy, so she said a spell, and it was. Than she tied half her hair into a pony tail, with a black ribbon, and than let the rest of it cascade down her shoulders. 'I guess it is the best I can do,' she thought, brushing her hair out. She changed into a black shirt, with a little green dog with black limbs and ears, and a faded brown jean jacket.  
-Great Hall, 5:30pm-  
"Have you guys seen Trea?" Fred asked Oliver and Lee.

"No, what did you guys do this time?" Oliver asked, looking around a little concerned.

"Talking about me?" Trea asked, sitting down.

"They dyed your hair again?" asked Lee, looking at her strangely.

"What do you think?" Trea said sarcastically, tugging on some of her hair.

"Orange. It suits you," Oliver said, sipping some pumpkin juice.

"Thanks," Riley replied, sipping a spoonful of soup. "Well I'm going for a walk, see you later."  
  
Trea walked out into the pink sunset. It was beautiful out. She smiled to herself and walked down near the lake. There was a rock hanging over the lake, that she went and laid down on. 'Man, this hair is terrible,' she thought. She muttered a simple spell and it turned to the first color she thought of, a deep maroon. 'Great I have wavy maroon hair, freckles, green eyes, and piercings. Uh, my eyes don't match,' she thought. She struggled to remember, than said a quick spell. Her eyes turned a lake blue. 'Better, but who knows.' She laid back and looked at the sky.

"Hey Trea," said a male voice behind her.

Trea jumped up in surprise. "Oh Cedric, you scared me half to death," Trea said smoothing out her clothes.

"Sorry, I like what you did with your hair," he said gesturing her to sit down with him.

"Thanks, I just needed to change it. Well we better get inside it will be curfew soon. Walk with me?" Trea asked standing up.

"Of course," Cedric said join her. They walked silently up to the castle. At the stairs they had to part.

"Well it was nice seeing you again," Trea started, hanging on tightly to the railing.

"Yea, uh, see you later," said Cedric walking towards his common room.

"Sure, talk to you later," Trea said unwilling. She ran up the stairs towards her common room. She didn't look back, just kept on running.

"So where have you been hiding?" Fred asked pulling Trea onto the couch next to him.

"Down by the lake, why? Miss me?" Trea asked, putting on a puppy-dog faced pout.

"A little, just wondering where our bestest friend was," George said throwing his arm around her shoulder.

"Bestest friend? What do you want?" she asked.

"Can't we miss you?" Fred asked. She gave a funny look and he sighed. "Ok,  
Harry said he saw you at the Three Broomsticks with some guy, he couldn't see who. So..."

"So you want to know who it is right? Can't I have any friends other than you guys?" she asked.

"Yes!" They said together.

"We want to know who it is, but you can have other friends," Oliver said cutting in before Trea strangled the two of them.

"Well I'm tired, so I'll be going to sleep now, bye boys!" Trea said standing up and walking to her dorm.

"Tricky, very tricky," Fred said, stroking his imaginary mustache.

* * *

A/N: I just got my first review!!! jumps up and down while screaming YAY!!!! 

len( ): I'll try to update as either regularly as possible, or as soon as possible. thanks for reviewing!

As always....review Review REVIEW! (heehee thats so much fun to type lol)


	4. Chapter 4

                                                                                   Chapter 4

     Trea sat on her bed doing her homework the next night. 'Stupid Snape. Stupid essay,' she thought. Her quill quickly raced across the parchment. She growled quietly and scribbled over a couple of words. She finally closed her book and rolled up the parchment. 'Finally!' she thought, throwing her arms in the air and stretching out.   
"Hello there Tre!" the boys said bursting into the dorm.   
"Hey boys, what's up?" Trea asked standing up.   
"Nothing, but we're hungry and wondered if you wanted to come," Lee said, grabbing hold of her arm.   
"Do I have a choice?" she asked walking with them down to the kitchen.   
"Nope," the twins said together. The time pasted quickly and soon they were there laughing and eating.   
"So who did you go to the Three Broomsticks with last Saturday?" Fred asked casually.   
"Nice try Fred, how about not?" Trea said, finishing her pear.   
"Please tell us Tre!" they all pleaded.   
"Try again next time boys," she said, moving swiftly towards the exit.   
"I'll walk you up," Oliver said, following her.   
"Want to know too, do ya? I'm not telling you," Trea said crossing her arms and walking up the stairs.   
"Please Tre, we just want to know. We just don't want you to get hurt or anything," Oliver said, following her up the stairs.   
"He's a good guy, that's all you need to know," Trea said, starting to get mad. She ran up a head of Oliver, and into the Common Room, leaving him standing alone. She dashed to her dorm and slammed the door. She grabbed her pillow, and shoved her face into it. 'Slow deep breaths, come on slow deep breaths. Their so lucky I don't kill them,' she thought to herself. She grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment. She scribbled down a note, and stuffed it in her pocket. 'Only one thing to do,' she thought, saying a quick spell and being changed into her pjs.

     In the morning Trea got up early, and took a quick shower. She got changed into her school robes and ran over to her trunk. She took out her jeans from the other day, and searched through the pockets. Her hands worked quickly, searching for the small piece of parchment. A smile of satisfaction crossed her face, slowly standing up, note in hand. 'If this doesn't work, I don't know what will,' she thought to herself, grabbing her bag and rushing downstairs. She got tot he portrait entrance and ran out. She flew up the twisting stairs, until she reached the owlery. She picked out a small grey owl and whispered something to it, before she attached the note to it's leg.  It chirped at her and flew out the window. Trea walked out of the dark room smiling. 

     By the time she got downstairs it was time for breakfast, so she headed down stairs. She entered the Great Hall and sat with her friends. She looked over her friends head, over towards the Hufflepuff table. She saw Cedric, just as the mail owls arrived. He opened the small envelope that fell before him. He looked up, and nodded to her. She took a deep breath.

"Hey guys," she started.   
"Yea what is it Tre?" Oliver asked looking up from the Daily Prophet in front of him.   
"Well you want to know who I went out with, right?" Trea asked hesitantly.   
"Yes!" the three immature boys said, jumping up.   
"Well, it was Cedric," she said in a very soft voice.   
"Cedric? Cedric Diggory? Isn't he going out with Cho?" asked Lee, staring unblinking, at his friend.   
"Will you quiet down!" Trea hissed, "He isn't going out with Cho, it's a cover up. He didn't want you guys to kill him. I can't believe you threatened everyone!"   
"We did it for your own good-" Fred started.   
"We didn't want you to get hurt," George finished.   
"He's a nice guy. I still can't believe you guys!" she said, standing up. She grabbed her bag and walked out.

                              Later that day, the Gryffindors and Slytherines were in the green house.

"Ok, the Furcious Spit Fire is very dangerous," Professor Sprout said warningly. "It's acid will temporally blind you for a couple of months. All of these plants have been fixed, so don't worry about the acid. so please split into partners. Please pick the leaves, but be gentle!" Lee moved towards Trea, but Tre moved towards Paige Simons, another Gryffindor. Lee sighed and walked over to Kevin Walkins.  Trea let out a breath of relief.

"So should we get started?" she asked, putting dragonhide gloves on her hands. Paige nodded and put her gloves on too. The plant had a closed, large red flower on top of the stem. They began pulling the leaves off the plant gently. The plant shook mildly, but mostly stood still. Trea pulled on a leaf, but it wouldn't come off. 'Come off you stupid leaf!' Trea thought, pulling harder off it. The flowering part of the plant turned it head towards the girl. The red flower opened up and spit a   
purple liquid at her eyes.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reviewing!  You rock!  Anyways, sorry for the REALLY long wait :P  With school, and sports chewing up my creative abilities time, i didn't get a chance to write until now. Sorry!!!

**Len : **To answer your question, the reason that F & G play pranks on Trea is because that's just the way they are. 


	5. AN Chapter

Author Note Chapter

This is just a chapter dedicated to answering questions giving one final disclaimer that will count for the rest of this story & it might bea little while before my next update, so i just wanted tocomment/answer thecomments/quesitons.On to the questions/comments!

**missymalfoy1983** : Well, it would be Fred & George 6th year, and I guess that it's TECHNICALLY AU (alternate universe) since Oliver is in the same year as Fred & George in this fic. Thanks for pointing that out :)

**len** : thanks for all your nice comments! As for your question, you'll just have to wait 'til the next update :)

**Deliterius** : I'm going to translate that to be "cute" but if it doesn't, please tell me lol. If it is, thanks! :)

And here is the disclaimer:

**DISCLAIMER**: I own NONE of these characters except for Trea Trin and the other characters (ex: Piper etc.). Don't say I do, because I don't. End of story.

Btw, I was just wondering what you prefer. Short chapters, but more updates, or longer chapters, but only getting updated when I have the time? Please post your preference in your next review.

Thanks for all the reviews y'all (you all) have been giving! Y'all ROCK!!!!


	6. Chapter 5

"Well Ms. Trin, you've done it again!" Madame Pomfrey almost shouted, as she wrapped bandages around Trea's head. "I swear, you spend more time in here, than all the students combined! This has to be the worse mess you have gotten yourself into."  
"Well Professor Sprout said if this happened it would only last a couple of months," Trea said, anguish in her voice. She couldn't help, but curse herself. 'This kind of stuff always happens to me!' she thought staying still, as Madame Pomfrey tucked the bandage under itself and raised Trea's maroon hair from beneath her eye's bondage. "Is the bandage necessary?"  
"Yes, it will help get rid of the blindness faster. Sunlight spreads the acid, and we don't want these effects permanent."  
Blind. The word rung in Trea's ears. She shivered slightly, but remained composed.  
"Can we come in now Madame Pomfrey," said a male voice that Trea recongized.  
"Please let them stay Madame Pomfrey, I really need to s- hear my friends," Trea said. Madame Pomfrey nodded hearing the shuddered in the girl's voice. Five boys walked in and sat down next to her.  
"Hey Tre," Fred said, his voice seemed to quiver.  
"How are my boys?" Trea said, her voice somewhat weak, as she turned in their direction.  
"We're fine, but were just worried about you," Oliver said.  
"I'm fine, don't worry. Nothing like this has stopped me before," she said, smiling.  
"I just remembered this spell Ms. Trin, so you're in luck. I can allow you to read brail, it will help you with your studies during these few months,"  
Madame Pomfrey said, looking through a spell book. She took out her wand and muttered a quick spell.

"I'm sorry I can't do more, but it is a magical acid. I really can't do anything for something so strong."  
Trea nodded than turned back to looking at her friends. "So who's here?  
Oliver, Fred, George, Lee, and Cedric?"  
"That's us!" they all said, in a sing songy fashion, trying to lighten the mood. Trea smiled and stood up.  
"Ms. Trin, you sit back down!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed over to her from the other side of the hospital wing.  
"What? You expect me to here until my sight comes back?" Trea asked spinning around to face the nurse. Madame Pomfrey let out a sigh and nodded. "I guess not, but make sure you stay with someone at all times."  
"Don't worry, we won't let her out of our sight," Oliver said sternfully. The group moved in a forward motion towards the Gryffindor Tower. Fred and George held her arms steadily, assissting her all the way there. Cedric branched off at the portrait hole. They said the password and walked in. Trea carefully walked up the stairs, and landed in one of the huge, squishy chairs in front of the fire. Oliver, Lee, and George sat on the couch and Fred sat on the arm of Trea's chair.  
"So how are you feeling?" Fred asked, placing a strong hand on her shoulder.  
"I'm find, it got dark a little early, but I'll deal," she replied .  
"Funny. This isn't some joke Tre, you know how bad this is?" Oliver said, in a father-like voice.  
"Well the fact that I'm blind might have tipped me off," she said, ticked off. She had always hated being pity. It made her feel weak. "Now that we have cleared that up, I'm going to bed. Could you get Katie to walk me up?"  
"Sure, hold on," Lee said, standing up and yelled up to Katie. Trea heard someone walk down the stairs. She was surprised by the acuteness of her senses without her sight.  
"Hey Trea, ready to go up?" Katie's soft voice asked, grabbing hold of  
Tre's hand. Trea nodded and followed closely behind the Gryffindor Chaser. Slowly she found her way to her bed. She grabbed her pj's and pulled the curtains on her bed. Lying down, she slept instantly.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long! Anyways, I know that this isn't usually my style writing, but it needed to be done. lol Review!!!


	7. Chapter 6

It been a week since the accident. It was almost time for the first Quidditch game of the year. Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor. Both teams were getting excited for the first match. It was the night before it, and the team plus Trea and Lee, sat by the fire in the Gryffindor tower. Oliver had his play papers laid out all over the table, and was going over them. "Ok, so you would fake left, and swiver right," Oliver said, point to the plan and traced his finger over the piece of paper infront of him.  
"We got it Oliver, it's not like we haven't practiced these playes, over and over and over again," George said yawning and stretching out.  
"Fine, go to bed, you need your sleep anyway," Oliver said, sighing and standing up. The chasers nodded and left, moving towards the dorms. The boys tried to do the same.  
"Oh sit down boys," Trea said, laughing alittle.  
"Fine," the twins complained, chuckling lightly.  
"I just want you to be careful tomorrow, since I can't keep my watchful eyes on you, I want you to look out for each other," Trea said.  
All the boys bent their heads alittle bit. "Don't worry Trea, we'll be careful," Fred said.  
"Yea, we'll play this game for you," Oliver said.  
"And I'll be extra describtive!" Lee said excitedly. They all laughed, and Trea yawned loudly. "You should go to bed."  
"I'm fine, seriously, so..." Trea started.  
"No, you need your sleep. Get to bed, now," Oliver said. Wearily, Trea made her way slowly over to the stairs. She grasped the railing, and walked up to her dorm. "I'm worried about her."  
"We all are," George said lovingly.  
"'Moine can sit with her during the game," Harry said, shifting in his seat.  
"That would be great," Fred said. "I can't believe that little dork did this to herself. I know she didn't really do it, but she should have been  
more careful."They all agreed. She had always been reckless. Trea never took care of herself, even when it meant she might get hurt herself. And she never took it seriously when she did get hurt.  
"We'll you need to all sleep, tomorrow is a big game tomorrow," Oliver said, standing up.  
"Yea, night," they all said, and went to bed.

Trea woke up up when it was still dark, even though see couldn't tell. Something wasn't right and she knew it. She quickly got out of bed and threw on her robe and bed slippers. She also grabbed her wand of the bed side table. Than she began to walk out the portrait. She walked down three flights of stairs, but she stopped.  
"Get off me you bloody-" a familar voice. It faded away quickly, but it was followed by silence.

* * *

A/N: I know this is short, but I am having writer's block. I want to know  
who you think should be attacked. All suggestions welcome. I also would like  
to say sorry for such the long wait. There is this thing called school that  
I am forced to go to every day. And all the happiness of mid terms are back  
and I am back to studying. Thank you all for reviewing, and if you want to  
read a different story look at my other story Foreign. Please give me your  
suggestions and as always review review review. I'll try to write more after  
I get some ideas.


	8. Chapter 7

Trea ran to where the noise had been coming from. She spun her head around, listening to see if there was any clue to the attacker. She couldn't see the red eyed figure fade into the shadows. She suddenly tripped over the large  
blockade in the hall way. She moved over to where the head of the attacked person. Her fingers traced over the facial features.

"Oh god, no please no," she said, she sounded as if she was going to cry. She began to shake slightly. "Fred, come on. Please wake up, I need you to wake up, please." Her voice was almost a whisper. She moved her hand to his eyes, they were open in shock. She closed them gently. "Someone! Anyone, please! Please!" She was yelling, a tear rolled down her cheek. 'No, I'm notgoing to cry. I need to help, some how.' She could hear people running down  
the hallway behind her. "Who's there?" she cried out.

"Ms. Trin, what's wrong?" Professor McGonagall asked, she had heard Trea's cries.

"Fred! He's, he's-" she stopped to breath.

"It's alright dear, let me see- Dear Merlin. Severus, please move Ms. Trin and alert Poppy. We have a serious injury here."

"Of course, Ms.Trin, please come with me,"Professor Snape said, grabbing hold of Trea's shoulder. He lead her away to the hospital wing. "Poppy, please go to the east corridor, up the grand staircase. Three floors up I believe. It is Mr. Weasley."

"I'm on my way, just wait here please," Madame Pomfrey said, running out of the wing.

"Why don't you sit down Ms. Trin," Snape said, watching her walking around nervously.

"But, I have go tell George or Lee or someone!" Trea cried out.

"Sit down!" She sat obediently. "Thank you. Don't worry, both Mr. Weasley and Mr. Jordon will be informed. But firstly we have to fix up Mr. Weasley." Trea sat silently, waiting for them to bring Fred in.

"Be careful Minerva, we don't want to hurt him any more than he already is," Madame Pomfrey said, leading Professor McGonagall in. She was carrying Fred with alevitation spell.

"Don't worry, I have him," she said, lying him down on one of the beds.

"Fred!" Trea exclaimed, running over to the bed.

"Ms. Trin, I'm going to ask you to be quiet. You have to let Mr. Weasley rest right now," Madame Pomfrey said. She pulled a blanket over Fred and checked the bandage on his neck.

"What attacked him?" someone yelled from the doorway of the Hospital Wing.

"Mr. Weasley, please be quiet. Your brother needs to rest," Madame Pomfrey said. (A/N: How do you spell her last name?)

"You didn't answer my question," the tall red head said angrily.

"Ok, Mr. Weasley was bitten by a... by a vampire. We're not sure how the vampire got inside the castle, but no one is allowed to leave their common room, without a teacher. Severus, please go inform Professor Dumbledore, and  
send the heads of the houses to go secure the port holes to the common rooms."

"Consider it done," Severus said, as he walked out of the hospital wing.

"I must go as well, the Gryffindors need to know what has happened," Professor McGonagall said. George pulled two chairs over to the bed Fred was laying on. Trea sat down on one, George joined her, and wrapped a arm around  
her shoulders.

"Why does this always happen to my friends?" Trea asked."

"I don't know Tre, I really don't."

"Wait, how did you know Fred was hurt?"

"Call it a twinly instinct."

"That's kinda cool actually. Man, I have never seen you that angry before though. You looked like you were about to rip someone's head off."

"I was going to if someone didn't tell me what happened to Fred."

"I got it, they wouldn't tell me and I couldn't see it. I was really worried."

"Can I ask you a question?" Trea nodded. "How did you know to go down there? How did you know that Fred was being attacked?"

"I had a really bad dream, and when I woke up I knew I had to be down there." Trea couldn't help but lay her head down on her hand, her late night rescue had her miss her much needed sleep. She closed her eyes for only a second, but was asleep instantly.

"Night Tre," George said, pulling a misplaced strand of hair out of her face. She mumbled something, George laughed. He leaned back in his chair and fell deeply asleep.

* * *

So? How was it? Sorry to leave you hanging on that cliffy before, but i couldn't resist :wink: Anyways, R + R! 


End file.
